


The Christmas Ghosts

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural AU, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Depression, F/M, Hurt, Loneliness, Love, Mention of Death, Mentions of past abuse, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, coarse language, happiness, hates Christmas, joy, past and present and future ghosts., three ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: The Reader is alone for Christmas when she has a visit from three ghosts. Each Ghost shows her a part of her life. The past, present and future. Will her life end the way it's predicted or with she find love?





	The Christmas Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of the Reader is alone and hates Christmas. Can she be saved or will she end up as the ghost of Christmas future predicts. 
> 
> Warnings: Christmas, loneliness, sadness, suicidal thoughts, depression, love, visited by three ghosts, corse language, angst, Sorry if I left any warnings off. 
> 
> Please do not read if it triggers anything you health is more important than my story. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes my own. 
> 
> Danneel is not in this story no hate towards her it's just for the purpose of this story. 
> 
> All comments are welcome and appreciated.

The meaning of Christmas to me is spending it with family and showing them how much you love them all. It's a time of giving and sharing also to enjoy the company of love ones.

But I never always thought like this until one night in my early twenties something amazing happened to me. I had a horrible childhood with abusive parents and my siblings ignore me and I got the blame for what they did. Christmas wasn't my favourite time of year, actually I hated Christmas and have since I was a child. 

It's Christmas Eve here in my little home. It's a night I will not forget, I was visited by three unusually ghost. Yes you heard right ghost.  
I went to bed as I had all the presents wrapped and under the tree. I was feeling a little sad as tomorrow is Christmas and I don't feel anything I always hated this time of the year due to my family. I pondered that we are moving into 2018 already as I remembered when I never thought I would make it this far. My mind was drifting as I felt tired.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was awaken abruptly by a strange noise I've not heard in my house before. I went to investigate and there at my fridge was the ghost of Misha Collins yep weirded as Misha Collins is still alive. He saw my surprise and smiled as he said, "It's ok we are in the forms of people you like. I'm taking this form as the other two ghosts form are from the same show. It's your favourite show right?"

"Yes, I love Supernatural."

"Good."

"Why are you here Misha ghost?" I wasn't scared of him as he wasn't threatening in any way.

"Oh, yeah right. I here to show your past Christmases. I am the ghost of Christmas past."

I looked and said, "You are fucking kidding me right why would I want to relive my past it was bad enough the first time."

"I want to show you how much you are loved and wanted."

"Ok, but I don't think there was a Christmas ever like that Misha." He touched my shoulder and I was transported back to when I was a child. I was in my old living room my Mum, Dad and brother and sisters were there.

I would have been 10 years old and that was one of the worst Christmas ever. I had been waiting up with my siblings waiting to open Christmas presents but we all knew we needed to wait for Mum to get home from work. My Dad had disappeared as he normally does with his brothers probably to the pub to get drunk so he can bare being around us.

My Mum finally got home to find several presents opened and she asked who opened them. I knew it's wasn't me who opened them but it turns out they were my presents that were opened. I got punished as my Mother smacked me with the belt as I begged her not to hit me. I was set to my room and my presents were taking away. I wasn't allowed to have any Christmas dinner either. So I sat in my room crying and hating my siblings as I knew one of them would have done it. I end up crying myself to sleep.

Misha looked at me and said, "I guess that wasn't a good Christmas then."

"No, it wasn't. Mum never did find out who did it either so I was blamed and shamed every year after that."

"I'm sorry I thought I could show you a Christmas of love."

"It's ok," I said, "I didn't have any," he disappears as I woke up in my bed.

It was a couple hours later when the next ghost appeared yep it was a very loud Jared Padalecki. He was the ghost of Christmas future so he took me ahead in my life.

"I'm here to show you what your life has instore for you Y/N."

"Nothing probably as I have no one to love and be loved by."

"I will show you what to expect in your future."

"Ok, get on with it," then we were in a hospital room and I was alone and dying from loneliness. There was no one there to comfort me. I was utterly alone. No cards or flowers no visitors at all. I was crying and waited for the end to come.

Then it jumped 5 years its was my grave it was unkempt and had weeds all over it. There were two men saying, "that they are going to dig up my grave and use it for someone who was loved and not someone unloved like me."

Jared said, "you can stop this from happening to you. All you need to do is find love and you will be happy and healthy."

"But how do I do that Jared, please tell me how?"

I woke up screaming in my room with tears flowing down my face. I was alone in my room. I've always been alone but I felt more alone than usually like this weight was on my chest and I found it hard to breath. I went to the bathroom to wipe my face as the final ghost appeared.

It was Jensen Ackles he looked at my tear stained face and smiled a sad smile. He said, "I'm here to show you, your present Y/N."

"I don't have a present Jensen. I have no one at all. I've always been alone Jensen always. I'm sorry I can't do this now there's nothing for me here."

I turned and walked over to my bed as I sat down. He sighed a heavy sigh and said, "aren't you the least bit curious of what I have to show you?"

"No I'm not because it won't come true and I don't want my heart broken again. Please Jensen I couldn't bare it again."

"Hey look at me," as I turned and looked into his beautiful green eyes. "It's going to be alright let me show you what you have in stored from now."

"I can't Jensen, I can't."

"Ok, I understand with all you've been through it's understandable." He touched my head and I felt asleep. I woke the next morning drain and out of energy.

I didn't want to get up but I was told by my boss I had to help out at work today as I didn't have a family and the others did. I would normally be fine with the extra money but today I just didn't want to face the world. I decided I made a promise so I dragged my heavy and aching body out of bed feeling even more delusion with life. I really didn't want to face all the happy shoppers and know that I come home to on one, maybe I should just end it all. No more pain, no I can do this that's what all those years of abuse and been ignored taught me. Don't get me wrong the thoughts always creep into my head every Christmas Eve but I never go through with it. There's always something that stops me from doing it.

So I had a shower and got dressed for work. I knew I was running late and my boss will be pissed. I arrived and he looks at me with a scowl on his face. I'm put to work as soon as I arrived I didn't even have time to put my bag away. The shop was flat out as I served one customer after another. I was feeling even more exhausted as I continue to serve the hoard of last minute shoppers. There finally was a break in the customers when I was called for a clean up in one of the aisles as I got the bucket and mop. I was looking down at the mess someone had broken a sauce bottle and it was everywhere.

I was mopping when I heard this deep voice. He said, "excuse me can I get some help please."

"Can you give me a minute while I clean this up."

"Look I'm kind of in a hurry?"

"Aren't you all," I still haven't look up yet as he said, "What did you say?"

"Nothing I'm coming now," as I put the mop in the bucket and put the wet floor side over the top of it.

I finally looked up and there standing in the aisle was none other than Jensen fucking Ackles. No way I had to pinch myself to know this was real. I let out an undefined ouch when he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Mr Ackles what can I help you with?"

He laughed a deep laugh as he looked at my flustered face and messed up hair. I looked into his olive green eyes as it felt like we looked at each other for an eternity. He then got flustered as much as I was as a blush creeped up my neck to my face and cleared his throat.

He voice sounded hoarse as he said, "Um, I'm ah, looking for um," as he blushed a deep red.

"Yes, Sir what are you looking for?"

"Ah shit, I don't remember."

I giggled as I looked at him. "I'm god I'm so sorry. I don't normally act like this," he said.

"It's ok, Sir really."

"Please call me Jensen."

"Jensen you want to walk around a bit until you remember what you want. Is it something for Christmas a present or food?"

He smiled the brightest smile then and said, "Yep I'm definitely an idiot. I need some eggnog."

"Oh ok," a little disappointed he remembered. "Follow me Jensen."

"So are you spending the holiday with family?"

"No, I'm alone. I don't really get along with my family."

"Oh, that's a shame."

"It's ok I've been alone a long time. It's just another day for me. That's why I'm working everyone else had families."

He saw the sad look on my face and in my eyes but didn't press it. He continued walking next to me as we head to the diary section.

"How about you spending it with you family?"

"Unfortunately no I'm not able to get back to them this year so I'm all alone also. I will call them by phone and talk with them."

"I'm sorry to hear that it must hurt not being able to see your family."

"Yes it does. Hey I have a thought would you like to have Christmas with me?"

"What?" With a shock look on my face.

He saw and said, "Don't worry about it a dumb idea."

I cleared my throat as it was all husky as I said, "No, I would love too if you're sure that is?”

"Of course I wouldn't asked otherwise. Plus I'm spending it with a beautiful woman."

"Me nah you're blind Jensen."

"Hey I call it like it is and I see a beautiful sexy woman in front of me. So what time do you finish here?"

I looked up at the clock and said, "in two hours when the shop closes for the Christmas break."

"Alright then I will pick you up in two hours it will give me time to clean up my hotel room and get some food organised for our dinner."

"Don't go to any trouble Jensen. I good with just a sandwich or something easy."

"It's all good I will be back," as he kissed me lightly on the lips. He pulled back just realising what he did. "I'm so sorry I thought," I put my finger to his lips as I lean up on tippy toes and kissed him. I moved my mouth over his lips as we deepened the kiss. I was feeling light headed when we pulled away. He still gave me little kisses as he looked into my eyes as he eventually moved away.

 

Jensen did come back and he had a Christmas present for me also. I wear it everywhere it's a necklace with a heart on it and had a Christmas tree brought in as we decorated it together. It was the best Christmas I have ever had in a very long time thanks to Jensen's generous and kindness. I shall never forget our first Christmas together.

We spend every Christmas after that together as we fell in love. I quit my job and travelled with Jensen he showed me the world. We got married in a very quiet ceremony with only a few friends and his family. I finally worked out what Christmas really was meant to be like and from then on I had them. 

I was happy for the first time in a long and Jensen made that happen. We have been married for 2 years when I announced I was pregnant and I felt my life was complete. I told Jensen about the ghost I had seen the night before we meet and he said, "No more ghosts when you have the real thing Baby. I love you always and forever."

"And I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos it very much appreciated. 
> 
> Take care and have Merry Christmas and a safe new year.


End file.
